


Headcanon: Shinji + art blocked s/o

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, F/F, Fluff, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hc for my boy shinji with artistic S\O? Also she has art block and self esteem problems lately :c (sorry english is not my first language^^)





	Headcanon: Shinji + art blocked s/o

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182798585153/hc-for-my-boy-shinji-with-artistic-so-also-she)

 

Shinji’s response?

“PAINT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS”

You  _will_ hurl your art supplies at him because you were being serious, ok Shinji? But you also won’t be able to hide your snicker when he dodges with expert precision because those were chalks and this is a new shirt!!!

Because he’s, well,  _Shinji_ , he’ll have some raunchy suggestions to, ah, help ‘inspire’you. You’ll come home one day to find a set of edible body paints on the coffee table, and Shinji all stretched out on the sofa, an empty palette covering his dick. Yes. This bitch deadass will ask you to paint on his body. (At least he bothered to cover the couch with a plastic sheet?)

If you’re in the mood (please be in the mood), you’ll indulge him and pick up the ‘My First paintbrushes’ kid set he got for the occasion – the man doesn’t know shit about art but you appreciate the effort – and think about what to do with your blank canvas. Hours later, you’re both covered in paint, and when you’re completely off-guard and basking in the afterglow of some Good Sex™, he does that thing where he gets disarmingly perceptive and basically calls out the core of your art block and self-esteem issues.

Yeah, not your idea of pillow talk, but you can’t deny that hearing everything that’s been swimming in your head for a while and getting you down, said out loud, feels somewhat cathartic. He’s not trying to be your therapist or anything, just telling you what he’s seeing. What you choose to do about his insights, well, that’s up to you. Shinji won’t try to fix you, or tell you how to live your life.

If your self-esteem issues are of the body-image variety? Motormouth will show, not tell, this time. (Surprise, surprise!) He’s roll you over on your back and lick every. single. Inch. of the paint on your skin, spending extra time on the bits he knows you’re insecure about.  _Just want to get you clean_ , he says. Suuuuure. Pls direct his tongue between your legs to let him know he missed a spot.

—

_Your ask was in perfect English, anon! Also I hope that you don’t mind me making this slightly nsfw, it’s just the way I am. Also Shinji is one of my faves. I am SO SORRY about the gif jkafdbkabf I couldn’t help myself he’s such a goof and well I mean, contextually relevant, given what I ended the HC with???_


End file.
